


What's Love Got To Do With It?

by Silas101



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode 2x01, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas101/pseuds/Silas101
Summary: Sue Ellen always did have a thing for dangerous men.
Relationships: Sue Ellen Ewing/Harris Ryland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	What's Love Got To Do With It?

Harris Ryland parked his glossy, black Chevrolet Tahoe in the circular gravel driveway of 2776 Waldorf Drive. Exiting the car, he locked it before making his way along the pavement and up the three marble steps to stop in front of French black double doors with clear glass panes running down the middle of them. He stepped back to admire the magnificent, brown brick house which might as well have been a small mansion with the black shutters on either side of each window. Harris pondered on how Sue Ellen could live in such a grand house by herself. Surely the silence and emptiness must unnerve her somehow, unless of course she liked the peace and quiet it gave. Although he lived with his daughter, mother and their two dogs; a four year old female white German Shepherd called Frankie and a three month old Rottweiler called Duke, it didn't stop the loneliness from slithering in like a snake taking in its surroundings before it readied itself for a surprise attack on its unknowing victim. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he knocked on the door and waited.

A few minutes later, Sue Ellen answered the door, shock evident on her face the moment she saw who it was waiting patiently outside.

He's early, which isn't good, she thought to herself, her stomach roiling nervously even as she kept her face impassive when she opened the door.

"Harris, it's only half past two, I thought we agreed the three of us would meet here at half past three?" she said, looking at him.

He grinned mischievously. "We did, but I have a thing about being early, call it habit. I don't like to miss anything, you see. This way, it gives me time to look around your home; it's rather large for you, isn't it? Surely you must get lonely at night with no one here keeping you company?" he answered, his lips curving up into a smirk.

Stepping back, she allowed him entrance into her home. Harris shutting the door behind him gave her time to think of how best to answer his questions. Her jaw almost fell when he turned around to face her, while words seemed to fail her as she finally took the image of him in. Harris wore a black suit with a light blue checkered shirt along with black wingtips. Somehow he seemed to ooze power and sex; she couldn't help but be enthralled by him. She felt a warm, tingling sensation between her thighs and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he'd turned her on. She chided herself for letting him make her feel that way. He wasn't her type.

Her conscience laughed. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that when you know he is and that you'd let him do wicked things to you given half the chance," it said.

Swallowing quickly, she ignored the voice and looked up to meet his dark, chocolate brown gaze. "Actually, no, it isn't, and I don't, I enjoy the peace and quiet, it's relaxing. Now, would you like a drink while we wait?" she said, walking into the living room with him right on her heels.

Sue Ellen knew full well that Harris was looking at her from the heat of his gaze on her body, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing until she was near the open archway that led to the expansive, state of the art kitchen. She gasped the moment she saw the feral hunger in his eyes as his gaze went down her body slowly then back up. She was wearing a dark green dress which stopped just below her knees but it was enough to show off her long legs, a pair of black heels and gold hoop earrings finished the outfit. She struggled to look away from him; it was almost as if he was touching her even though he was only a few steps away.

Harris grinned, knowing full well the effect he was having on her. "Yes, a glass of that Grange Shiraz Magnum wine that I sent you as a gift would be just fine, unless of course, you gave in to the craving and drank it," he said, looking at her with curiousity alight in the depths of his dark, chocolate brown eyes. He wondered what she would do now that he'd goaded her in such a way that he'd surely gotten under her skin. Knowing how strong a woman she was he expected nothing less than if she retaliated in some way, it was what made her, her after all.

Sue Ellen glared at him, she couldn't believe his nerve or how big his ego truly was. He was one of the most selfish and conceited men she'd ever met. So why was she attracted to him? At that moment, the only thing she longed to do was slap him, yet she reined in her temper, telling herself that he wasn't worth it.

"Oh, you mean the $2000 bottle of wine you sent me with the note attached to it. The one that said what was it? Oh, yes, to meet you at the Omni for a meal, then go up to your suite for a night cap. That note?" She laughed in his face. "Well, if you must know, the bottle was poured down the drain and the note thrown in the fire as kindling. I'm sure it wounded that pride of yours being turned down, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did sting but only a little, regardless it hasn't deterred me. You see, Sue Ellen, when I want something, I don't give up until I have it in my grasp," he said, licking his lips, watching with rapt attention as her breasts rose and fell beneath her dress. Eventually he tore his gaze away to look at her.

"You're disgusting. I'm not someone you can have as a trophy and then throw away when you get tired, Harris," she said, steel in her voice. With determination in her step, she walked to the foyer and opened the door. "I think it's time you left; we can do this another day, somewhere else."

Just as quickly as she'd opened the door, he shut it. She turned away from him but it only made him more unwavering of his goal. Pressing against her back, he pushed her brown hair away from her shoulder with one hand and murmured in her ear, "No, I don't think so, I'm quite comfortable where I am, thank you, darlin'." Knowing it would get her attention more than his words at his intentions, Harris began to nibble and suck on her earlobe, his teeth grazing against the soft flesh.

Sue Ellen felt a shiver run down her spine and wetness pool between her thighs, yet instead of giving into him she pulled away from him and went straight to the living room to get her phone.

She knew it was no use when she heard his footsteps behind her before he grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him. The old anger of being manhandled surged up inside Sue Ellen and she unleashed it, not caring about the consequences. Pulling her arm out of his grasp she slapped him hard, glaring furiously at him, even as she began to breathe heavily. She watched as his cheek reddened, Harris touched it feeling the heat from the sting but made no sign of discomfort. He wasn't annoyed by her actions, in fact if anything he was aroused by her angry display. He looked at her, the hunger in his eyes becoming more intense. Walking to the windows, he shut both sets of curtains then went back to her, backing her against the wall. Sue Ellen breathed heavily and shivered when he traced over her full lips with his thumb. She opened her mouth and closed her lips around it, sucking and licking slowly, all the while never looking away from him. Harris couldn't help but groan as he hardened at the thought of her doing the same thing to his cock. Pulling his thumb free, he kissed her with a burning desire that set his whole body alight with a primal need only she could assuage.

Sue Ellen moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced. He tasted like cinnamon, dark and rich, she couldn't get enough he was intoxicating. His hands went into her brown tresses, caressing. He savoured her vanilla flavour as it overwhelmed him, not wanting to stop, he continued to kiss her and pressed his firm, muscled body against hers. She felt his straining erection and grinded against him, the friction from the movement making both of them moan out into the room.

Harris trailed one hand down over her hip to lift one leg around his waist, grinding harder against her as they kissed hungrily, she moaned loudly. Her head fell back against the wall, a blissful expression on her face.

"Oh, you're enjoying this aren't you, darlin'?"

All Sue Ellen could do was nod, the pleasure running through her and seeped into her core which tightened. She didn't know how much more she could take before she came apart.

He grinned and sucked on her lower lip. "Well, just imagine how good it's going to feel when I'm buried inside of you, driving you crazy. I bet you're already wet aren't you with the need for it?" he said, his voice husky, dripping with sex and an intenseness she couldn't comprehend, it made her legs tremble in anticipation.

Finding her voice, she said in a sultry whisper, "Why don't you find out?"

Harris grinned wolfishly as he licked his lips. "I think I will, but you're going to have to stand still." Keeping her gaze he knelt in front of her and hitched her dress up. Harris kissed and licked from her navel to the black lace panties that covered her centre.

"Oh god… Harris, please…" she moaned arching her body into him, aching for what he could give her.

You really are needy," he said, smirking, he pulled her panties down slowly with his teeth before glancing at her folds which were full and glistening. Parting them, he licked up slowly, tasting her sweetness on his tongue, he groaned. She was perfect and he needed more, one taste was never going to be enough. He began to lick and kiss hungrily as his thumb circled her clit. Sue Ellen whimpered and rolled her hips as the pleasure drove her crazy. Her core pulsed from the closeness of her orgasm while her legs shook.

"Ohhhh… Ha… Harris…"

Harris looked up at Sue Ellen, his chocolate brown eyes darkening with lust as he lapped at her centre until he paused. "I want you to scream for me, Sue Ellen, come on now, darlin', let me hear you," he said. With renewed vigour he returned to his ministrations, going faster until she could take no more. Sue Ellen screamed out into the living room, her orgasm tearing through her. He drank her essence greedily, prolonging her pleasure. When he had finished, he pulled away to find that she was close to falling on the floor, her legs had turned to jelly.

His gaze moved up her body slowly, watching with satisfaction as her breasts heaved beneath her dress. She breathed unevenly while her body shook from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Standing up, he put his hands on her waist to steady her.

"Now, that is just beautiful, seeing you come so undone," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, well you're just… so bad…"

"Mmmhmmm maybe I am, but you like it don't you? Besides, you didn't tell me to stop."

"No, I couldn't get enough," she replied, pushing his suit jacket off of his broad shoulders, it fell to the floor. Her hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning it, she needed more of him.

"Wanting me again so soon?" Harris asked, arching his brows.

In reply, Sue Ellen slid her hands down over his shirt to his trousers. Cupping and stroking his straining bulge, she licked her lips. The sight made his already hard cock throb even more. He groaned, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the way she stroked and rubbed him. Sue Ellen's gaze faltered when it fell upon a four inch jagged, silvery white scar just below his jugular vein. Knowing it wasn't her place to ask about it, she turned her attention to his mouth, kissing and sucking on his bottom lip.

"I want to feel every inch of you inside me right now, pounding into me," she said, hunger in her voice and nut brown eyes.

Harris opened his eyes and met her gaze, smiling. "Darlin', I'm going to do that and more," he replied, his voice raw with need as he kissed her hungrily, pinning her against the wall. He kneaded her breasts and kissed her neck, she moaned as her hands went for his belt. Just as she unsnapped it, the sound of a car parking in the driveway made them both freeze.

"It'll be Ann," she said, annoyed that they had been interrupted.

Harris nodded, feeling as irritated as she was. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out. I'm not finished with you yet, Sue Ellen, that was only the beginning," he said, winking at her. He stepped back, buckling his belt and fastening three buttons on his shirt, leaving the other two open. Picking up his suit jacket, he shrugged into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.😀😀


End file.
